In the technical field of solid resol-type phenolic resin, it is a common practice to adjust the number of dimethylene ether bonds in the resin to 0.5 mol or more per 1 mol of phenolic compound, aiming at optimizing the gelation time so as to stabilize the production.
The aspect is also discussed in Patent Document 1.